


The perfect book

by 365paperdolls



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Jill tries to find a book to give Roger for his birthday.





	The perfect book

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Jill and Rogers' scenes in 2x04. Set some time after where everyone knows about their relationship.

She hadn't expected finding a book to give Roger for his birthday to be so difficult. After all he read almost anything he had said so himself. But that wasn't the problem, although it contributed to it- because he was willing to read almost everything, she had found that he had already read almost everything she could find.

"Hi Kelly, I'd like to return this book please."

"Hi Jill, are you sure he's already read this one? We haven't sold a copy of it in over three months!" The cashier said as she took the copy of _The Social Lives of Ants_ out of Jill's hand and scanned it.

"Positive, he described it in great detail to me this morning."

"That's a pity but it's lucky that you found out before you gave it to him. I'm sure we'll find something else that he hasn't read." 

Jill wasn't as sure as Kelly was. In her line of work it was a feeling that she was used to. She was also used to dealing with impossible situations on tight deadlines. She knew the stakes were low. That she could buy him any item of Yankee's merchandise and he would love it. That really she could buy him anything at all and he would still love her. 

But she'd set herself this challenge and intended to see it through. Even if she was running out of time...

*

She walks past an old second hand bookstore two days later when she's on other side of the city for work. She returns in her lunch break and spends half an hour going through every single book. She finally finds one that seems perfect. She hadn't heard of the title before and the blurb doesn't seem familiar either. Just before she goes to buy it she begins to flick through it to check the pages aren't severely damaged. She stops on the first page when an inscription catches her eye. It reads ' Roger Gunn' in his handwriting.

She couldn't believe her bad luck. There had to be heaps of books that Roger hadn't read yet. But truly she is coming to accept that she might be able to pick a book which she could believe with some certainty that he hadn't read yet ( except _Beads: A book of ideas and instructions_ and she definitely wasn't going to buy that). She was going to need some more help. 

*

"Before you go can I ask a question for something that isn't work related. What's the most obscure book you've ever read?" She asks Ted, Jay, Allison and Sandra at the end of a morning meeting.

"Stick Dog wants a hamburger." Jay answers.

"Mine is Stick Dog gets the Tacos." Ted says.

"There's another one?"

"There's at least nine."

"Nine?"

"What do you need it for?" Sandra asks.

"I'm trying to buy a book for Roger, but I'm struggling to find a book he hasn't read."

"Ok, I think I know a book. Allison you know the book I'm talking about?"

Jill had been doing her job long enough to know that Allison had no idea what Sandra was talking about despite nodding.

"Is it a Stick Dog book?" Jay asks.

"No!" Sandra and Allison reply in unison.

*

"Happy Birthday!" She hands him a small wrapped book.

"Thank you." He unwraps it and immediately bursts into laughter.

"Have you read this one?" She asks him.

"No, I definitely haven't. _Stick Dog goes to the Southern District Court_ by Jay, Ted, Allison, Sandra, Kate, Seth and Leonard. They wrote this?"

"Yep."

"Is it good?"

"I haven't read it yet but i'm looking forward to you telling me about it. I also bought you this." She hands him a gift card for Kelly's bookstore (after all their help she thought that was fair."

"Thanks Jill I love it. I think Maggie used to like the Stick Dog books but I've never read any of them." 

Seeing the happiness on Roger's face made all the effort she had gone to find a book he had never read worth it. Next year though she was definitely going to buy Yankee's merchandise. * "Before we finish I have something to thank you all for your help the other day." Jill passes around square shaped parcels at the end of their next meeting. They all unwrap them to reveal a different Stick Dog book.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [Tumblr](https://365paperdolls.tumblr.com)


End file.
